Kissing in the rain
by terfle
Summary: Milady & Rochefort get caught in the rain & he offers the shelter of his garret. Inevitable sparks fly


She stood at the door in a dressing gown, a glimmering shadow in the firelight. Rochefort raised his eyes and glanced at the windows, the rain outside lashing the panes ferociously. She walked over to him on the sofa and sat down. He played with the corner of the cushion before saying anything.

'If I'd known I'd end up bringing you here I would have tidied up.'

Milady smirked slightly; she had never known where Rochefort spent his days when not working. She'd since seen the pub he frequented and now his threadbare garret he'd taken her to escape the rain.

'I didn't have you down as house proud.'

'I make an effort now and then.' He had when they walked in, throwing things in the cupboard and sweeping cups into the sink. 'We can't all have maids.'

She raised an eyebrow. His slight jibe hadn't passed unnoticed. 'Whatever would you do with a maid, Rochefort? It's not as if you show much interest in people in general.'

He rolled his eyes, acknowledging the implication. 'You act like I prefer men.'

'Well I can never tell usually.'

He glowered at her as he rooted around the room to find some blankets. 'Hilarious.'

She took a seat on the end and ruffled her hair with a towel. 'I never understood the attraction of a sulky unshaven suitor personally, not sure how you manage to get on with any woman.' She gave it some thought. 'Yet considering the type of woman that frequents that pub, I can see any dalliance with her wouldn't last long.'

'Finished?' He looked over at her as she gave him a mischievous smile. 'Don't be like that, I was only teasing.'

He relented and came to sit down by her, lighting the last of the candles in the cupboard on the table. They put their feet up and listened to the storm unleash. The candlelight was warm and inviting, making them drowsy. Minutes lengthened into nearly half an hour dozing and a rattle of a branch outside jerked them awake. The evening was getting darker and the rain was getting no less. Milady jumped up and looked for her clothes, hanging over a chair.

'I hadn't realised it was getting so late, I'd better be going.'

Suddenly he didn't want her to leave. 'Stay. I can get you a drink if you want, some more blankets.' She turned around in surprise. He didn't like to admit that when she left he would be alone. Especially as she was here, at his place. So much more personal than usual.

'I don't usually have company round.'

'Not surprising given the state of it' she quipped.

'I'm trying to be hospitable.'

'Keep working on it.'

'Didn't you notice? I shaved today' he tried to make a joke out of it. She raised her eyebrow again.

'A special effort for me? I could have never thought it.'

'Well seeing as not many other women would look at me in the pub I thought maybe I should try my luck outside of it.' He smiled to show her he was joking. But he felt a slight lurch of unexplained nervousness. Abandoning her clothes she came back to the sofa, searching him with her clear gaze. He looked into her eyes for a minute and then looked away; he couldn't tell if she knew. He just wished he had the courage to kiss her in the rain.

She leaned forward, brushing his arm with her hand. 'Would you elaborate?' He shrugged mulishly. She drew him to her and wrapped her arms around him. His shirt was drying on a chair and his bare chest felt warm, the rhythm of his breathing matched hers. They sat like this for a moment, his head resting on her shoulder, for what reason he didn't know. He just felt secure. She massaged his neck with circular gentle strokes and felt his body relax against hers, untangling the twisted knots and nerves. He sighed contentedly as her fingers made their way down, caressing his back with a careful experienced touch. He slipped the borrowed dressing gown from her shoulder revealing the fleur de lis branded on her delicate skin. Brushing his lips gently over it, he placed a tender kiss just above. Her skin tingled for a moment and she shivered with pleasure as he wrapped her closer to him to absorb her healing powers. His lips sought her neck and she moaned softly as he continued the kiss as far as he could. The storm was forgotten and the firelight flickered low as they closed their eyes and languidly surrendered to each other's touch.


End file.
